


Beginnings and Family

by MollyAnnice



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: F/F, F/M, post island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyAnnice/pseuds/MollyAnnice
Summary: Grace visits her Mom where she learns that beginning always come from when something ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a future time where the LaHuerta group has found themselves getting off the island for them after two years on LaHuerta, only to come back to the real world and find they have been only gone two weeks. The group has become extremely close in need of having had to work together for so long. My use of MC is to not go into much details on which one it is because it could be any one that you prefer and in the story MC doesn't really matter.

Grace could feel her heart rattle. She knew what she had to do. It wasn’t going to be fun but she was going to do it. It has been two years since she last saw her Mom and yet for her Mom only a week. As she parked the car she sat there before slowly getting out and shutting the car behind her. She could feel Taylor in the back of her mind reassuring her everything was going to be fine. She sighed as she felt her friend’s presence and tried sending the feeling back that she was fine. She could feel that Taylor received the message and was amused. She glanced in her door’s side rear-view mirror, she wondered if her Mom would realize that her hair wasn’t supposed to be as long as it is. It wasn’t the same She felt giddy to see if her Mom would even notice or just glance right over her like she has in the past. 

She slowly walked into the building; she kept fidgeting with her hands and the ring on her finger. He may have become her husband on the island but now they had to get married for real again. She looked around the place. It didn’t change much from when she interned or the times that she came to it to see her Mom. She smiled and spoke with security asking if her mother was in or had she jet off to some unknown again for business sake.

An old security guard was at the front desk. The security guard there smiled, “Grace it is good to see you.”

“Hi, Ralph,” said Grace, smiling at him, “how is the family?”

“Good, good. I’m going to be a grandpa soon,” said Ralph, “you seem different. Anything new in your life?”

“I came back from a trip. It was real something,” said Grace as she twisted the ring causing Ralph to look down. 

The older man mouth fell open before smiling at her, “Grace does he treat you well?”

Grace blushed, “The best. He- I haven’t told my Mom yet. She won’t be happy.”

“Your mother will come around,” said Ralph, wincing, “You are a great girl and one my youngest daughter looks up too. She wants to be just like you when she grows up.”

Grace gaped, “I  --- Tell Megan she is already so special.”

“I do every day,” said Ralph, “and so are you Grace.”

“When the day comes, would you and your family come to-”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” said Ralph, “you might have had your issues but you have also been a great gal.”

Grace nodded, “Thanks. I know I am.”

Ralph eyed her up closely, “You have changed quite a bit on that trip. It looks good on you.”

Grace let out a laugh, “It was … something. Is my mother in or did she go on a trip for the company. I know I should have called earlier and spoken to her secretary but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Ralph laughed, “Yeah, I saw her. She walked past me this morning and been guarding the doors all day, She hasn’t left so far.”

“Thank you Ralph,” said Grace, waving him good-bye before heading to the elevator. When she got on she got a text from Quinn asking her if everything going okay. She smiled before sending a reply back saying that she was fine and was going to be home soon. Quinn quickly sent back a text saying that when she gets back there would be cupcakes waiting for her.

She smiled, down at the text from the sweet, kind woman. She could see why Taylor loved her so much. She was glad that Michelle, Aleister and herself were able to find a cure for Quinn's illness. She put the phone back into her purse and waited for her Mom’s floor, bracing herself for what was to come. She twiddled with her fingers and the ring on her hand. It was Aleister’s grandmother’s ring. The other’s teased him on the sentimentality of him giving her his grandmother’s ring. When the elevator stopped she stopped twisting her fingers.

As soon as the doors opened she got off the elevator and walked into the office. On one side was a man and woman about her age, talking, interns most likely. She nodded at them, “Hi, I’m here to see Blaire. Is she in?”

The girl pushed her glasses up; “she is in her office right now. Do you have an appointment?”

“I don’t need one for what I am coming for,” said Grace before walking past her into her mother’s office. Her mother was busy at work, typing away at the computer while talking on the phone.

“Look Grant, that is not good enough we need to close this deal soon- I have to go-” Blaire said when she finally glanced up from the computer and hanging up the phone -“ Grace what are you doing here?”

“I just came to surprise you at work. I wanted to tell you about the trip,” said Grace sitting down at a chair in front of her mother’s desk.

“Grace, I am needing to go. I have a flight soon for a meeting in London and-”

“I just got back from a trip. Don’t you want to know anything that has happened,” asked Grace.

“We will talk when I get back,” said her Mother, “You understand that this business is important to me.”

“And the business is more important than me,” said Grace.

“At the moment, yes it is,” said Blaire, “One day dear you are going to have to understand that when you grow up you need to make sacrifices and work is important.

Grace felt like she was slapped. “I understand,” said Grace standing up. When it came to her, she was the last one in line for her mother to care, “Very well, Ms. Hall. I will show myself out. I understand that running a business like Mansingh is very important.”

“Grace,” said her mother shocked.

“I just came in to tell you about the trip and that I met someone and that we are getting married. When I get married I will send you the pictures-”

“Married, since when were you seeing some one,” asked her mother, “who is this boy?”

“His name is Aleister. He makes me happy. We met on the trip-“

“You were gone only two weeks,” said Grace, “that is not enough time to decide marriage.”

Grace sighed, “I don’t care what your opinion of my decision is. When we were there, a lot happened and both Aleister and I, we found a family together and others. I will send you pictures of my wedding but I am not going to waste your or my time by sending you an invite. Do you understand me?”

“Grace if this is more of you acting out like you did when-”

“Do you understand me, Ms. Hall,” said Grace.

“Yes,” said Blaire, “If you think acting like this-”

“Just to be clear. I am not doing this to hurt you. Look when Aleister and I get married, I’ll send you pictures. You can do what ever you please with the pictures.”

Blaire sat down in her chair, her hand going to her face covering her mouth.

“And when Al- my husband and I decide to have children, on your birthday I will send you pictures showing their progress. If they want a relationship with you, it will be on their terms but I will not be influencing it. I hope you have a great life and may your great accomplishments of this business flourish.”

“Grace, you taking your anger out on and trying to hurt me is not working. Lashing out does not help anyone. You know I have responsibilities-” said her mother, staring at her. Grace almost imagined seeing her for the first time.

“And so do I. To my family and it is important and when my kids are born they are going to know they are loved and important too. They are going to know what I never will know from you, so good bye,” said Grace, sucking in a breath as tears welled in the back of her eyes, “I love you still, Mom, but I understand that those feelings are not returned. Good bye.”

Grace walked out of her mother’s office the two interns were standing nearby gaping at her. She smiled and nodded as she walked by. She wondered how much they heard. She could feel eyes on the back of her head. She knew her Mom was now one of them. She waited for the elevator to open before getting on and turning around. Her mom was standing just in the hallway to her office staring at her.

Grace stood in the elevator as stone-faced as she pressed the button for the main level. It wasn’t until the door closed that she gasped and fell against wall. She wanted to cry but she couldn’t.

As she went down she thought of Estella and wondered what she would do. The answer collect herself and stay as cool as a cucumber.

As soon as she stepped off she could see Jake and Sean standing by the front doors, “What are you two doing here?”

“We’re here to bring you home, Mulder. Princess and Malfoy are worrying about you and we’re here to make sure you have someone to drive you.”

Sean nodded, “Your family, Grace. We had to come get you.”

“Let’s go home, guys,” said Grace as she walked over and hugged them, “We probably need to save the world again soon anyway.”

“Yeah, the world would be screwed with out us,” said Jake.

The three walked out leaving behind a confused Ralph. They had a family to get back to and world saving to do.


End file.
